1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control or regulating circuits in general and, more particularly, to control or regulating circuits and methods for neutron generating tubes.
2. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
A gas filled neutron tube in a nuclear well logging tool has a target an ion source voltage and a replenisher connected to ground. A negative high voltage is applied to the target by a power supply also providing a target current corresponding to the neutron output of the neutron generator tube. A constant current source provides a constant current. A network receiving the target current and the constant current provides a portion of the constant current as a replenisher current which is applied to the replenisher in a neutron generating tube. The network controls the magnitude of the replenisher current in accordance with the target current so as to control the neutron output of the neutron generating tube.
The objects and advantages of the invention will appear more fully hereinafter from a consideration of the detailed description which follows, taken together with the accompanying drawing, wherein one embodiment of the invention is illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawing is for illustrative purposes only and is not to be construed as defining the limits of the invention.